


Fix

by heyarnold (orphan_account)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heyarnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Buffy fight a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cordelia_Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Chase/gifts).



> this fic is dumb but hey this is dedicated 2 my friend seven u rock bro

"You can't keep doing bad things and acting like it's okay because you have issues!"  
"You're one to talk."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I don't know, Miss I Fucked Spike. What does it mean?"  
"I was going through some bad stuff-"  
"Buffy, I've going through bad shit my entire life-"  
"That doesn't mean you can be a dick to everyone!"  
"Look who's fucking talking."  
By this point, both Faith and Buffy's hearts were beating than they ever had before.  
Words filled with anger had been spat out on both sides before; but neither Faith nor Buffy had ever been this cruel, this vicious.  
"I'm leaving," Faith snarled.  
"Stay gone," Buffy replied, trying to make sure she hurt the girl as much as she had hurt her with her words; words thrown around with the purpose of angering, of hurting, without a second thought.  
But then Buffy was pushed against a wall within a split second.  
"You never listen to me."  
"And that's never going to change, B."  
And so Faith kissed Buffy.  
But it wasn't really a kiss, because there was no love behind it, there was anger and hatred. It wasn't soft, it wasn't beautiful, it was hard and awful.  
So Buffy pushed her off.  
"You can't try to solve all of your problems with sex and drugs and alcohol! That's not how it works, Faith, that's not how it fucking works."  
"It's always worked for me."  
"Faith. I know you have issues and problems and you've never done this before...But, Faith, I love you. I am in love with you. And I just want to work out our problems, okay, Faith? That's all I want to do."  
"I'm working out our problems."  
Silence.  
After hours of fighting, there it was.  
Silence.  
"Maybe this thing isn't working out after all."


End file.
